No Strings Attached
by nerds and roses
Summary: What happens when outcast Jack Brewer has to live with troubled teen Kim Crawford ? Will Jack finally be able to change her or will he find himself falling for her? / Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If some of you don't know me, I'm Gabby! I probably won't continue with my other story BRighter Than One for a few weeks but I will not abandon it.**

**Now in this story, Kim is REALLY out of Character. She's a "troubled teen" which means she is pretty much a slut in this story. Butt thats the point because I want jack to change her.**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Jack Brewer stared at the house in front of him in awe, his leather black luggage being supported by the cement on the floor. The strap pressed against his plaid shirt, was a burgundy case holding his guitar on his back. The guitar was remotely heavy, but with his years of karate training that built up his perfectly toned muscles, the guitar was like a feather on his back.

The view of how big the house was made him forget the reason why hes was there. I mean, it's not like he had a choice. He certainly didn't wish for his mother's car accident that led her to be stuck in a coma and him to be unsupervised until she woke up.

Now he was staring at the Crawford household. apparently Mrs. Crawford had been high school friends his mother, and she had agreed to be Jack's guardian untill his mother got well again, not that it was guaranteed too happen. He had to leave back his friends and his girlfriend.

Him and Donna had agreed to keep a long distance relationship though.

Suddenly, he felt someone pat his back. "Go upstairs and choose one of the empty guest rooms" Said Mrs. Crawford with a sweet tone to her voce. "My daughter went to school early. She's about your age, I think you'll like her."

Despite Mrs. Crawford sweet attitude and the appearance of the house, something told him, he was not going to like it here.

* * *

Kimberly Crawford was currently making out with Brad Wolf, the quarter back of the school, his hands were roaming freely around her perfectly sculpted body. Some people stopped and stared at them in disgust as they were practically having sex with clothes on.

'What would her boyfriend say to this?' some people whispered.

Yes, she had a boyfriend, but this is how things were with her. As her motto would say 'No strings attached'. She was sure Drew wouldn't care as long as there was no meaning to it.

Besides, it's not like anyone here would tell him, if they valued their precious life. And Drew didn't even go to Seaford high so there was no worry in him finding her kissing (or more) someone else.

Kim Crawford, the most popular, prettiest girl in seaford high school. She had all the boys drooling for her and wrapped around her finger. They would do anything she said. The girls envied her and called her names like whore, tramp and the occasional slut. She was the center of attention and she knew it.

"Kim!" Brad and Kim's lips separated as they were both interrupted by Kim's best friend Grace.

Grace was just a little bit smaller than Kim, almond brown eyes and dark brown hair. She had pale and fair skin. She was beautiful, but never near as pretty as Kim.

Kim had long blonde hair that reached her waist with almond highlights that she wore curled to perfection. She had a perfect body with heroic curves on her waist, beautiful doe brown eyes and she was at least 5'7.

"We'll continue this later." Brad whispered in Kim's ear then gave her a flirtatious wink before walking off leaving just Grace and a giddy Kim.

Even though Grace never went along with Kim's 'No strings attached' motto, she was still her best friend. But Kim wasn't always like this, she used to be this goody-too-shoes that always did all her homework and went asleep by her bedtime. Other than getting wasted at every party she went and sleeping with some drunken idiot.

"When are you going to stop this and stick with one guy?"Grace asked truthfully yet playfully as they walked to their next class.

"I do have a guy, his name is Drew." The blonde said.

"He's like four years older than you! It's practically illegal. What do you think your parents would say about this.?"

Kim's parents had always been the overprotective kind. They had also always thought that their daughter was an angel who never partied, got drunk and was never troubled.

_Oh how oblivious they were._

_Kim laughed to herself._

"What my parents don't know won't hurt them." The blonde said nonchalantly as grace rolled her eyes, before grabbing her books for math next period and started walking to the classroom in silence.

"Hey do you know what's for lunch-" Kim didn't even get to finish her sentence before her body collided with something hard and she fell to the floor. she soon realized it wasn't something, it was someone.

Everyone stopped and stared at the scene in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm sorry." A tan hand reached down to help her up but she violently refused by slapping the hand away and getting up herself.

"Gee thanks a lot dimwit." Kim muttered sarcastically, which didn't go un-noticed by the person in front of her.

Kim finally got to take a good glance at him. To say he was hot to her was an understatement. He had longish chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes, Kim could clearly see that he was muscular under the plaid shirt he had on that was rolled by the sleeves. He had tan skin and two adorable moles on his face. She found herself staring at his beautiful figure

"Look Barbie,"he started sarcastically. "I said I was sorry." Kim scoffed at the nickname.

"Look long-hair" she fought back "this is my school, so I suggest you leave stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She retorted with a forced smile on her face. Jack just smirked and didn't look the least bit faced.

Kim rolled her eyes and abruptly grasped Grace's hand and walked away.

* * *

Kim had returned hurriedly from her date with Drew. Only to find that she had passed her curfew by more than an hour. She nervously squirmed the key in the key-hole and quietly opened the door not wanting to wake up her parents.

She anxiously sighed when she was the source of the bright kitchen light and prepared herself from a scolding and a punishment that was awaiting her.

She entered the kitchen, but not finding her her parents she found something way worse.

There was a familiar shirtless guy with his hot, tan ripped abs exposed to the world.

_Not that she was complaining._

The bad part was the familiar face that Kim didn't really want to see right now.

"Jack!" Kim said unbelievably.

He smirked.

"Hello Barbie."

* * *

**Yeah bad way to end the Chapter. Anyways, this is my new story, I hope you guys liked it because honestly, I did. Even if it's not as good as others. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Until next time!**

**~Gabby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of No Strings attached. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me . I love you all. Anyways, on to the story**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

_"Starships were meant to fly_

_hands up and touch the sky-"_

Kim's hand hit the dismiss button on the well-dreaded alarm clock that woke her up from her deep slumber. She groaned covering her head with her silk blankets and reluctantly got up, having to get ready for school.

A smile spread on her face, it was finally Friday, the end of the week.

Then, it hit her. There was a guy her age in the room next door that she wasn't very fond of.

Yesterday when Kim had come home late from her date with Drew, she had come to an encounter with him in the kitchen...when he was shirtless.

_Wow he looked really hot shirtless._

Anyway, her mom had told her that he was going to be living with them until further notice. She had asked why, but her mom just said "Family issues". Whatever that ment. So now she was going to have to spend _a lot _of time with him.

_Yippee '_ Kim thought Sarcastically as she looked into her walk in closet and looked for what she was going to wear for school today.

Of course she argued about the fact of having Jack live with her and her mom not even telling her about it. But, there was nothing she can do, and she figured she was going to have to live with the name Barbie for a while.

Kim looked through her brimming closet and found a frilly short skirt that stopped Mid-thigh, with a casual Bustier top and combat boots. She stood in front of the mirror.

_Wow, I look hot_ ' she thought before putting on make up.

She put on light amount of make up with thin, black cat eyeliner and red lipstick. Her blonde locks where silky and curled to perfection in a mid ponytail. She grabbed her book bag before leaving her room and heading downstairs.

* * *

Jack's hand reached up to grab the frosted flakes off of the highest cherry wooden shelve of the cabinet on top, considering he was about 6'2, he had absolutely no problem getting to it. He poured his cereal in the ceramic bowl and put it back on the shelve before grabbing the milk from the fridge and pouring some into the bowl.

Mrs. Crawford had already gone out to work as a california state lawyer, which left Jack alone with Kim having to get ready to got to his second say of Seaford High school.

_Awesome._

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down stairs, a few seconds later. Kim's flawless face was reveled for his view.

"Goodmorning Barbie" he greeted her.

"How many times have I told you it's Kim."

Jack finally got a good view of the girl in front of him and his mouth slightly dropped open at what she was wearing. The skirt she was wearing showed off her long tan legs. Her white bustier top showed off a great amount of cleavage at the top. Jack found himself staring at her up and down.

_'I Wish I could have those strong legs wrapped around my waste.'_

Jack scolded at himself from the dirty thought he was thinking about before focusing himself back on her brown eyes

"Jack are you checking me out?" Jack couldn't miss the teasing tone to her sentence as she smirked.

_'Yes'_

"In your dreams Blondie." he retorted as he tried playing it cool considering the fact that he was indeed checking her out up and down.

"Oh," she started "so now it's Blondie, what happened to Barbie. "

"Figured you were a disgrace to her." Jack retorted once again, his body towering her as he smirked, knowing very well he had won this round.

_Jack: 1_

_Kim: 0_

Kim's smile immediately plastered into a scowl before she angrily grabbed her keys, which had a sparkly 'K' as charm, before grabbing a bright red apple and heading out the door. Not giving Jack a second glance.

"Who's gonna take me to school?!" Jack shouted after her.

"You can use your skateboard skater boy!"

* * *

"You guys would look cute together "

Kim stared at her friend in disbelief her mouth agape.

Right now they where at lunch where Kim usually sat with Grace at a table. Kim refused to pay money to get that horrible lunch so she just got a nutri-grain from the vending machines outside of school.

"Are you on crack or something?" Kim asked jokingly.

They both were looking at the unspeakable Jack Brewer from across the cafeteria. He was sitting with Kim's old friends Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

I remember when I used to be friends with them.

"And who said that I have to stick with one guy?" Kim asked a rhetorical questions referring to Grace.

"Maybe, he could be the one."

"I have a boyfriend Remember."

"Come on Kim he is way hotter than Drew!" Grace screamed at her as If it were obvious. "Speaking of Drew, how was the date yesterday?"

"It was amazing!" Kim said dreamily while looking up into space.

Grace smirked. "Did you get some with him."

"Yes, and it felt amazing!"

Grace laughed and rolled her eyes. "Okay back on topic, you don't think Jack's at least a little bit cute?"

"I do agree he's cute, until I heard him speak. He's boring, rude and i already have to live with that monster for who knows how long."

Kim couldn't miss Grace's confused face.

"Long story short - he's living with me."

"What!"

* * *

"Hey man what's up with you and Crawford?"

The Latino, Jerry Martinez was referring to Kim and Jack's stare down across the cafeteria. There was obvious tension between the too. It was so thick it could be penetrated by a sharp knife. He could see her scowl at him from time to time.

Jack's eyes focused back to Jerry and is other friends. He had met Jerry when he was pared up with him in science class and for chemistry and became instant friends. Jerry had introduced him to his other friends Milton and Eddie.

"It's complicated. Do you know much about her?"Jack asked a question before sticking what looked like a veggie Burger into his mouth.

Jerry smirked before looking questioningly and playfully at Jack. "Why? Do you want to bang her?"

Jack nearly chocked on the Burger as he let out a cough everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Dude! No I do not want to bang her. I have a girlfriend back in Florida."

Jerry nodded in understanding and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, I don't blame you if you do." Jack's checks grew hot as Milton and Eddie stared at him, and you could tell from miles away that his face was as red as a tomatoe.

He glanced at Kim across the table once more before a question filled his mind.

"Was she always like this?"

The table grew quiet. Milton and Eddie glanced at each other and Jerry just stood there, as sadness shone through his glossy black eyes

"Actually," Milton started. "She used to be our best friend."

Jack's eyes went wide open as he stared at Milton in disbelief.

"Yeah" Jerry started his voice cold. "She used to be like my sister, we were inseperable. She used to do karate with us, then after ninth grade she left for the summer and came back like that."

"She used to do karate?" Jack asked, now intruiged with her.

"Yeah. No one knows what happened during the summer. But now she's like a tramp, she of_those_ people." Said Milton as anger flourished his face.

Jack looked at Kim, confusion and disbelief, spread on his face.

"Well jokes on me cause now I have to live with her."

"What?"

"Her mom is my temporary guardian."

* * *

Jack Brewer was never one for parties, he had never been to one. Not that he wasn't invited, he just never went to them. He had never drank and wasn't too fond of dancing. So when Jerry had forced him to go to a party across town, he had to agree.

"Right now you are about to enter, one of the best parties you would ever go to.".Jerry said as they were outside of an unfamiliar house.

_Also the only one I've ever been to'_

"Can I go home now?"

"We haven't even gone in yet."

Jerry slowly opened the door as If anticipating his arrival. Once the door opened, the smell of puke and alcohol filled Jack's nostrils. Jack scrunged his nose in disgust at the sight of people grinding on each other and making out on the floor, halfway to making babies.

"Hey dude I'm gonna look around for a while okay." Jerry pat his back before going off to who knows where.

Jack walked around as girls were staring at him with flirtations smiles.

His mind drafted off to Kim. He was sure Kim was here somewhere considering the fact that she was dressed up and left the house earlier. He was sure she was here somewhere drunk and grinding on someone.

Jack approached the snack bar and reached for a plastic, red cup and poured himself some punch. He turned around not looking forward, which was a huge mistake. His drink collided with someones chest in front of him.

He looked up at the person. He had dark brown hair and cold-green eyes wit tan skin. He looked about twenty years old. His eyes were bloodshot and his shirt had a giant punch stain.

"Look what you did, idiot!" He slurred, his voice deep. Jack could clearly tell he was drunk by the way he spoke also by the way his breath smelled when he opened his mouth.

His reaction caused for most people in the party to focus their attention on them.

"I'm sorry. Look man I'm not looking for any trouble-"

Jack was cut off by a fist flying towards him, Jack caught the fist and twisted his arm before pushing him back and kicking his stomach. The guy recovered and tried punching Jack in the stomach put Jack dodged and swung at his face. The guy had blood coming out of his nose, he tried kicking jack in the stomach but Jack recoverd quickly and flipped him.

The guy fell on the snack bar, all the chips and punch splattering everywhere.

The whole house went silent, the music had stopped a while ago. Everyone stared at Jack as he looked around.

"Drew!" He heard a familiar voice coming to the scene.

Just then Kim Crawford came out and helped the guy he just beat up, up before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Jack felt something in his stomache churn before he pieced the pieces together.

_I just beat up Barbie's boyfriend_

* * *

**That was chapter two I guess. I hope you guys like it. Anyway I'm looking forward to at least ten reviews.I might update a lot since Im on break. Anyway, goodbye my little lady bugs!**

**~Gabby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Before I start this Chapter, let me tell you something. I am so happy with all the reviews I received! You guys made my day!. And right now, I'm very sick (I can barely get up). So this chapter might not be as good as the other ones. But it took me a hell of a lot time to write.**

**Anyway, no more sob story on with the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed at him, her breath reeked of alcohol. But Jack knew she wasn't drunk considering the fact that she was as well stable as Jack.

"Look Barbie I get that your defending your little boyfriend, but he was the one that threw the first punch!" He retorted, pointing His index finger at Drew's face.

Just then the so-called Drew, wiped oozing the blood off of his nose while wobbling over, closer to Kim.

"You know him?" he asked Kim while pointing his index finger at Jack.

Kim nodded, not leaving the scowl from her face that was being addressed to Jack. He mirrored her look as Drew limped towards him.

"Look dude, I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, but get out!"

Jack smirked and shook his head. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He fought back stepping closer to him.

"Dude- " Drew got cut off before he finished.

"It's Jack not dude."

"Whatever." He spat out with obvious venom to his tone. Jack could see him stumble a little due to the alcohol, but Kim had held him steady while glaring at Jack.

"This is my party, my house, and my rules and I'm telling you to get out!"

Jack scowled at him and he glared. Jack looked around the house at the quiet teenagers and college students staring at him as if they had just seen a ghost, before abruptly leaving the scene, opening the door and stomping out of the house.

It was only a matter of seconds before the music returned, and everyone had turned back to their own business.

Jack had waited for Jerry before they left, since Jerry was his ride and all. But there was one thing that he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how much he tried, it was the look on sympathy on Kim's face.

* * *

"Kim go get Jack for dinner!" Kim's mom called out to her as Kim was washing the dishes.

_Great, now I have to talk to him.'_

Ever since the incident at the party on Friday, Kim and Jack didn't speak to each other at all. They've hated each other even more that they used to since then.

I mean come on, he _did_ beat up her boyfriend.

_It's not like you love him'_ a voice in her head said. But Kim shook off the thought, and headed upstairs to Jack's bedroom.

Kim stood outside Jack's room before she heard muffled words.

"Look Donna, I'm sorry I haven't called you-"

There was a moment of silence.

He's probably talking on the phone' Kim thought.

"I know I just haven't had time to adjust."

_.._.

"Yeah I know I should've called you."

_..._

_..._

"Bye babe, call you tomorrow."

_He has a girlfriend?'_ Kim thought as a strange feeling churned in her stomache, before entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" He said to her after he had finally realized she was there, a hint of venom to his tone of voice.

Kim let out a dry laugh. "I live here you idiot.".

'_Sadly'_

"Haha, I meant what are you doing in my room." He said sarcastically As he rolled his chocolate brown orbs.

"My mom wants you down for dinner."

Kim looked around his room, intrigued by his taste. The walls were still the same army green color they were before. What was different was how it was decorated with posters of different bands and a variety of karate posters. The bed sheets were a navy blue color and leaning against his bed was a jet black guitar.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Kim finally said the thought that had been lingering on her head since the conversation she overheard.

"Wow, stalker much?" Jack smirked and Kim rolled her eyes. "And why are you asking? Is Barbie jealous?"

Jack took a step closer to Kim, his well-built sculpted body towering over hers by a great number of inches, since Kim wasn't considered the tallest person around.

"You can only hope." Kim responded while taking a step closer to him, she could literally feel his breath on her face. The wave of somewhat sexual tension was so high it almost drowned them both.

Jack opened his mouth to respond before Kim's mom hollered "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"So, I have some news to tell you guys," started Mrs. Crawford.

The three of them were currently sitting at the dinner table, eating the Crawford's favorite Mac and Cheese and mashed potatoes.

Kim was never used to eating at the dinner table since it was always her and her mom. But now that Jack was here, they had to "eat as a family".

During the whole time, Jack and Kim were just glaring at each other while trying to figure out how to eat their meal in peace. Of course, Mrs. Crawford was downright oblivious to the tension in the dining room.

"So tomorrow I'm going to have to go on a business trip"

Kim dropped her metal fork on the ceramic plate as it made a sharp 'click ', which right now was the only thing that could be heard.

"What!" She screamed. Her mother screamed, startled by her sudden outburst.

Kim looked over at Jack who had pretty much the same shocked looked on his face.

"I figured that wouldn't be a problem, I'll be gone for about a week while you guys stay here. "

Kim had suddenly lost her appetite, as she grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen.

"What's the matter Barbie, think you'll fall for me on your own."

Kim rolled her eyes at the god-awful familiar voice coming from the kitchen doors.

She turned around and walked up to him. "Look you _bastard,_ this is my house, my things, and my space and I'm not going to let a newcomer like you, take it away from."

"If you haven't noticed I live here too now." Jack replied while mirroring her glare.

"I'm serious. If you don't get out of my way, I am going to make life living hell, Jackie."

Jack scrunged his nose at the nickname before answering back to her.

"Bring it on Blondie, cause two can play that game."

* * *

Jack and Jerry's sneakers where heard scuffing the marble floors of seaford high. It was Monday and Jack was able to hitch a ride from Jerry to go to school.

Everyone's eyes fell on Jack when he entered through the double doors.

"Why are people staring at me?" Jack asked Jerry while warningly looking around.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with the fact that you beat up Drew. I think they're scared of you."

Jack sighed, this is not how he wanted his fresh start to go. He was hoping to talk more to people, make more friends. But now he has people fearing him because of some stupid fight at a stupid party.

"If you ask me," Jerry started. "It was pretty awesome. You beat up a guy three years older than you! Dude where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My granddad taught me." He responded nonchalantly before heading and opening his locker.

Before he was able to get his books out, a sight caught the corner of his eyes. It was his new arch nemesis Kim Crawford making out in a corner with Body Carlson.

Something came onto Jack as his first thought was to punch Body in the face.

"And you said she used to be a saint?" Jack asked Jerry referring to Kim, the girl sucking faces with Brody.

"Used to be, but I'm sure there is a little of the old Kim some where in there." Jerry said sadly while looking at Kim.

Suddenly, an idea sparked inside Jerry's brain.

"Dude, maybe you could change her."

Jack looked at Jerry in a bemused manner.

"I'm not a miracle worker." Jack said while letting out a snaky laugh.

"No think about it, you get close to her, find out what had happened to her and she will turn back to the old Kim."

Jack thought about it for a second._ He wouldn't have to deal with a slutty, bitchy Kim_.

"I'm in."

* * *

**That's it! I don't know about you guys, but I found it a little rushed at the bottom, but as I told you, I wasn't feeling too well and I probably made a lot of mistakes. If there is anything too drastic to read just tell me and I'll change it.**

**Well goodbye XXX**


End file.
